The present invention relates to a synthetic resin film wound capacitor, in particular to a flat wound capacitor comprising a moisture-proof casing and connecting elements fastened to the frontal sides of the capacitor body and projecting through the casing, and a process for the production thereof.
Synthetic resin capacitors, in particular ones with metallized synthetic resin film, have not been used in actual practice as chip structural elements in the past due to their inability to withstand exposure to high thermal stresses encountered during the soldering of assembled printed circuits. Chip elements must withstand, for example, a temperature of approximately 250.degree. C. for 5 seconds, during immersion soldering as a result of direct contact of the entire structural element body with liquid tin solder.